One of today's most prominent, pressing and political issues is personal safety for ourselves and our loved ones. Whether at home, in school or other public places, the world is becoming an increasingly dangerous place. The Second Amendment right to bear arms is being threatened, yet the proliferation of guns is unwittingly making every minor confrontation a potentially lethal one. Instead of the simple physical altercations of the past, the increasing presence of guns makes lethal violence much more probable. Thus, gun violence is increasing dramatically throughout the nation.
When an assailant threatens gun violence, the victim has few options. Of course, if the victim is also carrying a gun, he or she can respond with counter gun fire. Yet, even if it is justified, the counter gun fire ensures a violent and possibly deadly result. A less violent and non-lethal response would be preferred in most situations. Less violent alternatives include martial arts, pepper spray, stun guns and Tasers, but each has its shortcomings.
Even with training, few individuals are capable of disarming an assailant with martial arts. Pepper sprays can be very effective but are not in wide distribution. Also, those that carry pepper spray rarely maintain it where it is readily accessible. Few individuals carry stun guns or Tasers due to their cost. Stun guns and Tasers also require training and are dangerous if not used properly.